


The Two Times Cory and Angela Became Friends (and One Very Meaningless Confrontation)

by rosieblue



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Gen, they're friends and i feel betrayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieblue/pseuds/rosieblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, but we did other stuff together, right?"<br/>"Like what?"<br/>"Oh, I don't know. Didn't we find out how Stella got her groove back together?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Times Cory and Angela Became Friends (and One Very Meaningless Confrontation)

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is a relatively nice, warm day when Angela Moore first meets Cory Matthews. 

 

 

She's been dating Shawn for three days now when he insists she sit with him and his friends at lunch.

 

"Come on", he says, playfully. "They're not as geeky as they look."

 

He pauses a little. "Well, Cory is, but he's endearing I swear."

 

Shawn smiles at her and Angela thinks of how unfortunate it was that she liked him a lot when there were only eleven days left to go. 

 

"Sure", she says, as his smile gets bigger. "Why not?"

 

 

When lunch time arrives, Angela officially meets Topanga Lawrence for the fourth time. 

 

This time, they don't really bother with the introduction and skip straight into conversation.

 

 "Hey", Topanga says. "You and Jennifer Basset are partners for that physics project, right?"

 

 At the mention of the name, Angela notices that Shawn grimaces. 

 

"Yeah. Who's your partner?"

 

 "Stuart Minkus", Topanga says, considering something. "Would you like to be my partner? We could go and talk to Dr. Abraham after lunch?"

 

Angela considers the offer, harboring no particular feelings towards Jennifer but interested in hanging out with the weird smiley girl she's talked to infrequently throughout her middle and high school years. 

 

"Okay, but you're sure you don't want Minkus to be your partner? You're both acing the class."

 

"Nah, Minkus is an absolute dick in school projects", Topanga answered. "Besides, your grades are higher than mine. I've checked."

 

 Angela is mildly shocked that Topanga checked the class grades, but doesn't add anything.

 

"Hey guys", a guy Angela knew had to be Cory Matthews says, waltzing in. "I've enhanced my fountain impression!"

 

"Um, Cor", Shawn says, struggling to settle on a single reaction. "This is Angela M ~~\--~~ "

 

Cory cuts him off. "Hey, Angela. Okay, check this out."

 

He starts drinking a water bottle until it's half-full and his cheeks are extremely puffed out. 

 

"I love this boy", Topanga mutters to herself, half shocked, half amused.

 

Cory's expression changes drastically as he very visibly chokes and spits the water on the person closest to him: Angela. 

 

Angela grabs a tissue and wipes her face and her now-transparent white shirt. "Nice to meet you too, Cory. You wouldn't mind if I borrowed your jacket?"

 

Angela said the last part very sarcastically, but Cory, who has paled considerably and looked mortified, promptly took off his jacket. 

 

"Can we do this over?", he says, awkwardly. 

 

 "Sure", Angela smiles. "A little less spitting is always great."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Angela can't really believe she's known Cory for over a year and is only beginning to really be friends with him now, but she's even more shocked he hasn't told his best friend she still has feelings for him yet. 

 

"You seriously _didn't_ tell him?", she asks him a week later as they exit a lecture. 

 

Cory seems slightly insulted. "Of course not, Ang. You trusted me with that."

 

Angela smiles gratefully, finding nothing to add.

 

"Okay, I'll meet you at the cafeteria later?"

 

"No", he begins, hesitantly. "I was thinking you and I do something else for lunch today. Just the two of us."

 

"Just the two of us?", Angela repeats. "That would be nice, Cor."

 

"Okay, so do you know any place around here?"

 

"There's a pizza place one block away from your brother's. King-something?"

 

"Okay then", Cory says. "My treat."

 

 Angela scrunches her nose. "You just told me you had to borrow money from Topanga."

 

 "Then we'll split the check."

 

 

 

 

 Angela breaks the ice after fifteen minutes of silent eating. 

 

 "So, how come you're broke?"

 

 Cory sighs, visibly relieved the silence has been broken. "I may or may not have lost my money."

 

"You lost your money?"

 

"Yeah", he says. "On the subway, I guess?"

 

 "That sucks", she says, trying to think of something else to say. "So you've got any hobbies?"

 

"I like baseball", he says after some contemplation. 

 

Angela, who knew nothing about baseball really, tried for an indulging smile. "That's nice!"

 

Cory scratched his head. "Ah...I know you like museums."

 

Angela's eyes widened as she found her opening. "Yeah, yeah. I like museums."

 

"By the way", she says, now rummaging through her backpack. "A friend of mine gave me two tickets to this knitting exhibition, if you wanna go with me?"

 

Cory seemed unable to contain his glee for about three seconds before he manages to hold it together. 

 

"Angela, I love knitting!"

 

"Perfect", Angela says, partially caught off-guard. "It's next Tuesday."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The morning after she and Shawn elope, Angela receives a four-year old toddler, attached to a very disgruntled father, at her door.

 

 

"Good morning, _Mrs._ Moore", Cory begins in a mock-chirpy voice. "You traitor!"

 

"Good morning to you too, sunshine", Angela says. "I had no idea babies are appropriate wedding presents."

 

Cory smiles, despite himself, and tries to pull an angry face on. "She's a toddler, Angela, not a baby. And you don't get wedding presents; you know why?"

 

Angela sighed, bracing herself for the outburst. 

 

"Because you didn't have one!", he shouts. "And most importantly, you didn't have one with _me_ in it! I can't believe I named you people my daughter's godparents."

 

"I'm sorry, Cory, but this wasn't exactly planned", Angela said, rubbing her ring finger. "We were taking a walk and it just happened!"

 

"Just happened my ass! I'm the most obvious hopeless romantic in this group; I know a ~~\--~~ ", he paused suddenly. "Is that a tattoo? You got matching _tattoos_ on your ring fingers?"

 

Cory took her hand in his and closely examined the tattoo, while his daughter closely examined Angela's guitar. 

 

"Cor, I just changed my guitar strings."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm paying for any damage", he said, slowly letting go of her hand. "Infinity, really?"

 

"It's symbolic."

 

 "It's cheesy."

 

 Angela laughed so hard she snorted. " _You_ are calling us cheesy, Cory Matthews?"

 

 "Hey", he said, looking offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

  

 "Nothing", Angela said, gathering her dreadlocks into a ponytail. "How did you and your wife meet again?"

 

"Fair point."

 

Cory shifted his focus to his daughter, who has now picked up a magazine with colorful photos. "By the way, it seems like the legendary love story that is mine and Topanga's is getting recreated."

 

 Angela, who has been shooting Cory a pointed look since the words 'legendary love story', scoffed. "No kidding, Riley helped a boy off the monkey bars?"

 

 "No", Cory began smiling. "She went to talk to a boy and he threw sand at her!"

 

"Cory", she said, looking disturbed. "That's not cute! Did you speak to whoever he was with?"

 

 "No, Topanga did. Why?"

 

 "Okay", Angela began. "I'm not a direct parent here but I don't think you should want your daughter to hang out with a boy who throws sand at her."

 

Cory, as always, didn't seem convinced. "That's the first boy I have ever seen her talk to, Ang. He's the one!"

 

 "Cory", she said, slowly. "Did it ever occur to you, in any shape or form, that your daughter may not be straight?"

 

 "No", Cory said, seeming surprised. "I did not think of that."

 

 Angela sighed. "Well, she may not like boys. Ever. Stop pushing it."

 

 "Do you think she might fall in love with Maya?"

 

Angela smiles a little, remembering the last time she took Riley and Maya to the park. "I hope so. They're adorable together."

 

Cory, scratching his chin slightly, nods. "Well, half of that pair has my genes so..."

 

"Get over yourself."

 

"Will do. Can I ask you a question?"

 

 "Yeah", Angela says, walking to the kitchen counter. "Coffee?"

 

 "Sure. Would you and your husband mind, say, a spontaneous wedding as a wedding gift?"

 

Angela stops pouring the coffee, startled by more than just the word 'husband' . "Seriously?"

 

 "Okay, okay. How about a very casual wedding dinner?"

 

 Angela doesn't answer, and instead looks at him partially annoyed by his persistence. 

 

Cory prompts. "Well?"

 

"We'll consider it if it _is_ very casual."

 

Cory is trying to hide his excitement as he drinks his coffee quietly and Angela smiles, amused. 

 

"You can go plan now."

 

 "Really?", he asks, wide-eyed and thrilled. 

 

 "Yeah, but ~~\--~~ ", Angela says, as Cory runs out the door with the coffee mug.

 

 Angela takes her mug in one hand and a Capri-Sun for Riley in the other. 

 

 "We'll have to buy you a nice dress for whatever the hell your father's planning", Angela says, handing a giggling Riley a strawberry Capri-Sun. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Just because you broke up with Shawn doesn't mean that we can't be friends." - an actual quote from the show.


End file.
